After the Kiss
by ForeverLovingToRead
Summary: Takes place after the kiss between Rafael and Jane, the one that happened during the time where Jane was still supposed to be deciding between the two men.


All the way home she still felt his lips on hers. She missed that. As much as she had been conflicted the past couple of weeks over whether to choose Michael or Rafael, that kiss brought up all of the reasons why she had chosen Rafael in the first place. Michael was safe and easy, when he had a problem her giving birth, it made it easy to break up with him. But reflecting back, he had never made her feel alive. Not the way Rafael did. With him, her soul was on fire. He challenged her, he was the first one to really push her towards writing. Her mother, Abuela, even Michael, knew she wanted to be a writer. She had mentioned it a few time in passing, but no one ever pushed her. But she mentions it to this guy five years ago, and he is still on her about it.

With Rafael, she felt like she could tell him anything. And most importantly, he had, in a roundabout, extremely complicated, unbelievable sort of way, gifted her with the greatest gift she could have ever asked for. And even an hour later, she still felt his kiss on her lips.

So, why was she on her way home? She should go back to him, because in all honesty, as much as she loved Michael, he could never make her feel this way.

But there was still the fact that he had broken up with her in the worst way possible. She had said he didn't love her anymore. That had hurt her more than she ever believe she could be hurt. Then again, he did admit that he had lied to her about that. Who could lie about something like that? What possessed him to do that to her?

Determined to get answers, she pulled a U-turn at the next available light and headed back towards the Marabella. She was thankful for the fact that it wasn't strange for her to be wandering around the hotel, it kept her from being stopped and asked a lot of questions and that meant she wouldn't lose her nerve.

Jane got all the way up to Rafael's door before hesitating. Her hand hovered, not sure whether or not to knock. What if he wasn't alone?

She shook her head, that was crazy. He loved her, or at least he said he did. Her hand knocked on the door three times in quick succession and then started to panic.

Rafael swung the door open and the first thing Jane noticed was that he wasn't wearing a shirt. _Oh dear lord, what are you doing to me?_ Her eyes shot upward in a silent prayer for strength from the good lord.

Rafael's eyebrows shot up, the silent question, _What are you doing back here,_ obvious on his face. But he remained silent and opened his body allowing her room to enter the room.

"Ok, so . . ." But how was Jane supposed to start this conversation? So much was on the line this time. A lot more than last time, because she wasn't pregnant. if this goes badly, she still had to see him no matter what. Mateo was the most important thing in her life, and he needed his father. Especially a father that was so dearly invested in her kid's future.

And yet, she loved him. And if he was going to be in her life for the rest of time, it was better that they were together. As long as he truly loved her like she believed he did. She just had to confirm that now.

"You said, that you lied when you told me you didn't love me. Was that true?" She looked up at him, hoping that her eyes expressed everything. That he knew, that his answer determined everything.

"I lied to you, how could I not love you?" Rafael's hand began to stroke the side of her face.

"Then why did you tell me that?"

He let out a deep sigh. He knew he deserved this, to be confronted for the stupid mistake that he made. Jane deserved that much though.

"Come, sit on the couch with me please?" He begged.

They sat on the same couch, but kept a good amount of distance between them. It wasn't said aloud, but they had to have this talk, they couldn't get sidetracked with this one.

"The night we went to couple's therapy, when we went skinny dipping in the pool?" He waited for Jane to nod her confirmation. "I almost had sex with you, and I thank god every day that the security guard interrupted us, because that would have been the biggest mistake of my life."

"What are you saying? You love me but you don't find me attractive enough to have sex with me?" Jane was obviously hurt by his words and Rafael grabbed his hair in frustration. He wasn't wording this right.

"No, of course not" He urged her. "You told me how important waiting for marriage was. And I didn't react well at first. But, I get it, you know? The strength and self-importance that it takes to hold out for what you believe. That is so impressive and that strength became one of the many many reasons why I fell in love with you." Half of his mouth turned upwards in a smile and the sincerity on his face made it easy to believe him. "And I, was almost selfish enough to not help you keep your vow. That's when I knew I wasn't good enough. To me it all came down to one thing, either I was able to save my family's company and keep the Solano name in tact for my son, or I could be with you. I figured I was better off, and you were better off, if you choose Michael and I was able to provide for my son. But then I save the hotel. I had what I needed and my sister sat me down and made me realize the most important thing. 'What use is being rich if I wasn't with the love of my life?'" Rafael let out a sigh, it was all out in the open now.

"So you're saying you broke my heart for my own good and then realized that you wanted me more than you wanted money?" Jane summarized.

"Well, I guess that's a not so great way to put it."

"I can't tell whether I should walk out that door forever based on the start of that story, or I should lock that door and never let anything in this world affect us again." Jane said. She stood up to start pacing in front of the couch. "But I have to be honest. I'm so tired of fighting. I can't stop thinking about that kiss and the way you love our child makes me love you even more. So can we just promise that you and I are together. And the next time something gets hard, we don't run, we just talk." Jane moved to stand in front of Rafael. She looked down on him, hoping that he could agree.

Rafael looked up at the mom that he loved with the biggest smile on his face. In a second he lurched forward to grab Jane by the waist and pulled her down so he was sitting on his lap.

"Deal" He whispered with a smile on his face.


End file.
